


The Johnsons and the Time Leak.

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Protection against supernatural creatures agency series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Fantasy, Government, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, More tags to be added, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Roanoke, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Creatures, kind off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Anna and Mike’s parents are agents that work for a secret government agency called The Federal Bureau of protection from supernatural creatures. They move to Roanoke, Virginia after some strange things start  happing that involves the past mixing with the present.
Series: The Protection against supernatural creatures agency series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702210
Kudos: 1





	The Johnsons and the Time Leak.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad but I’ve had this idea in my head for awhile.

Anna say I’m her family’s car looking out the window her brown hair blocked some of her face but she could see through it. Her family was moving again and she was upset about this fact. She got why they moved but she still didn’t like it.

Her brother Mark seemed to enjoy it more, but he was also more interested in their parents work then she was. 

They turned the corner into Roanoke.


End file.
